First Kiss
by Bookphanatic
Summary: Oneshot on Clary's first kiss. AU/AH


She saw him first at a battle of the bands show when her best friend Simon was competing. He was, for lack of better word, golden. His messy hair, his tan, his eyes, everything and Clary couldn't help but feel the urge to draw him. His band, The Shadowhunters, was made up of really good looking guys, including her best friend's brother Alec. She had seen him first backstage when she was wishing Simon and his band good luck. He had only winked at her as she left making her face blush as red as her hair. She had been in the crowd cheering hard for Millenium Lint- Simon's band- with Isabelle, when The Shadowhunters came on stage and Golden boy had spotted her. He even dedicated a song to a certain beautiful redhead, in his words, in the crowd. He'd looked specifically at Clary when he said that. They won and afterwards he had found her in the crowd. He had swaggered up to Clary smirk and all and stopped right in front of her.

"I didn't get your name back there." He said casually. Clary had stammered for a moment before saying.

"Clary. I didn't get yours either." She said. Golden boy smirked lazily.

"Jace Herondale." He said then before Clary could say anything, she got a phone call and Clary left apologetically.

She saw him next at Isabelle's house one day on a hot summer afternoon. Izzy had stated that he was her cousin Will's cousin from Long Island. Clary had managed to stay out of sight and speaking range though she had felt his eyes on her.

Then Jace invited everyone out to go water skiing with his family. Reluctantly, Clary went with Izzy. Clary rode the one hour ride to Long Island laughing at Jace's jokes and blushing at his compliments. Will Herondale and his girlfriend Tessa were ignorant of the people behind them. Izzy had been oblivious as she flirted with Simon though occasionally shot Clary a sly smile.

Clary spent the whole day at the beach with the Lightwoods and Herondales. She had shied away from Jace when he offered her his towel when he noticed her shaking after being in the water until sunset. When they were on the ride home, she didn't notice that as she fell asleep, she leaned on Jace and he didn't move away. Or catch his smile when she curled into him.

Clary didn't see him the rest of the summer but she didn't resist the urge to sketch him. She did see him on the first day of school. He was sitting right in front of her in AP English. He didn't miss her mass of red hair either and as soon as he saw her he smiled. Clary smiled back. He was in her art class too, though she didn't see him. She was drawing him in charcoal, something she hadn't tried yet with drawing Jace. She had been fully concentrating on getting his eyes right when a voice said,

"If you wanted me to model, you could have asked." Clary had immediately stopped sketching him and turned the page without looking back to see who had spoken.

She was studying for her finals at Java Jones one rainy afternoon when a semi familiar voice said,

"Can I sit with you?" Clary had looked up and looked down just as quickly.

"Sure." They had been silent until Clary couldn't take it any longer. She didn't understand Shakespeare and knew this test would be the end of her perfect grade.

"Macbeth isn't that hard." Jace had said and he tutored her until she had a firm grasp on the concept and characters. They had both gotten up later and Clary was just about to walk out when a hand stopped her. She turned to come face to chest with Jace. She looked up.

"Can I meet you sometime?" He had asked nervously. Clary smiled at him.

"When?" Jace gave her a real smile and they agreed to meet here to have a coffee date tomorrow at one.

Clary took Isabelle's advice and dressed warmly with a charcoal sweater and white infinity scarf with wool socks and brown ankle boots. She wore a heavy tan coat over it to keep the New York winter air out. Jace had already arrived and smiled at her when he met her eyes. He had pulled out her chair and for a moment they were silent. Then Jace broke the silence.

"I need inspiration for my art final." He had said. So Clary gave him ideas.

"What about family? Or people who are close to you. A skyline would be cool too if you did it right." She had said wrapping her hands around the hot drink. Jace put his face on his hands and looked at Clary who was looking outside.

"Jace look its snowing." Jace had glanced outside. "Snow is so beautiful." She had murmured. Jace had gotten up and shrugged on his coat before offering Clarys coat to her.

"Let's go for a walk." He had said. So they walked around town talking about anything and everything and when they reached a park bench they sat down.

"Thanks, Jace for taking me out." Said Clary looking straight into his golden eyes with her emerald ones. Jace stared intently at her eyes then glanced at her lips. Clary watched as Jace leaned in slowly and looked into her eyes before brushing his lips against hers quickly.

"I really like you Clary Fray." He said while leaning his forehead against hers. So in return, Clary brushed her lips against his which turned into a real kiss. They stopped after what seemed like forever. Both breathless they smiled at each other before heading back to Java Jones.

And that was how Clary Fray got her first kiss.


End file.
